Liquid Confidence - Phan One shot
by sunglasseslad0800
Summary: Phan one shot, pretty fluffy, no smut but ah well, the fluffier the better.


We stumbled up some hill, the dark night sky unfolding out in front of us. A few stars sprinkled the sky, you could never see skies like this in the city. I guess that was the one benefit of tonight.

My friend, Dan and I, had been invited to a party. The party was held in a hotel, one away from the busy feeling the city held. It was surrounded by trees and hills, keeping it hidden and safe from most of the world.

Big parties were never out sort of thing, small gatherings was what we really enjoyed. At this party there easily could have been one hundred people, meaning there was ninety nine people there i could have lived the rest of my life without speaking to ever again. But last left one person, the most important person - my friend Dan. We had made small talk with everyone we had cared to make to small talk with and had gotten ourselves into a nice state of drunkness. The sort where you aren't necessarily falling all over the place, but more the one that gave you a sudden rush of adrenaline and bravery that you didn't usually have. You were able to say things you couldn't normally say. I guess that's the only way this night really worked out for me.

After spending an two hours or so at the party we made out escape. Giggling as we ran across a field in the dark, Dan grabbed my hand in order to help me keep up with him. Before I knew it we had found probably the most perfect spot in the world. The hill looked out of the town, but made it look so remote from here. Dan looked at me grinning, the light shimmering from his eyes.

"How perfect is this Phil?" He asked.

I nodded, I could deny it all I wanted but this was the most relaxed I had ever felt in my entire life.

I snaked my fingers through his, feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline which empowered me to do that. In the history of our relationship, which was never really clear, he had always been the one to initiate things. We had always been caught between being best friends and being lovers, a weird limbo between the two. Yet we never felt the need to define ourselves.

He glanced down at my hand, that was now entangled with his. His eyes then jumped back up to mine, he sported a lazy smile and then looking back to the view.

"How many other people do you think have sat up here like us?" He asked, still looking ahead.

"There's not many people like you out there Dan" I smiled.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He asked, trying to pretend he was angry and hide the smile that was appearing on his face.

"It's supposed to mean, you are one in a million" I said, beginning to feel cheesy.

"I hope you mean that in a good way Phil" He said, returning his attention to the view.

"I mean it in the best way possible" I replied, surprised at how much confidence I had gained from the alcohol I had consumed tonight.

Dan lay down next to me, dragging me down with him as we were still connected by our hands. Once i lay down, he shuffled closer to me, resting our hands on his stomach.

"Do you ever wish you could go back to when you were younger?" He asked, absent mindedly. "Back when everything was hide and sneak and spellings for homework".

"Never, my life is a million times better now" I replied.

I thought about my childhood, how I had been bullied and never really fit in. How I had lacked the friend I had always wanted and now possessed.

"Things are so stressful now though" He replied.

"I didn't know you when I was younger" I said.

"That's true, but am I worth wishing your childhood away?" He asked, breaking the link between our hands and turning over on to his stomach, now facing me.

"Yes" I answered.

I watched as he moved closer, it was almost like slow motion. The determination on his face, he pressed our lips together. Sending butterflies throughout my entire body. This wasn't our first kiss and hoped it wouldn't be our last - but we had never shared a kiss quite as meaningful as this one. He pulled away, looking down and smiling slightly. I regained my breath and

decided it was now or never.

"I think I love you Dan, like properly well and truly love you" I said.

"You think?" He asked.

"No" I retorted. "I know".

A smile spread across his face.

"Good, because I know I love you too" he said, emphasising the 'know'.


End file.
